Pożeracz
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o inny typ Chompera? 40px|left Pożeracz (oryginalnie Chomper) to o jedna z klas roślin pojawiająca się w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i jej kontynuacji, a także Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie jego rolą jest Atak. Jest to klasa służąca do walki w zwarciu, której cechą szczególną jest możliwość natychmiastowego pokonywania zombie i uniemożliwiania przeciwnikom wskrzeszać ich. W serii Garden Warfare można to osiągnąć poprzez podejście za przeciwnika lub podkopanie się pod niego z umiejętnością Tunel (również w BfN). W zamian za natychmiastowe pokonanie Pożeracz staje się jednak wrażliwy. W Bitwie o Neighborville Pożeracz zyskał dodatkową broń dystansową, aktywowaną poprzez wchodzenie w tryb celowania. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Pożeracz Hot Rod *Toksyczny Pożeracz *Ognisty Pożeracz *Elektropożeracz *Hrabia Gryzula *Opancerzony Pożeracz *Chester Pożeracz *Dziki Pożeracz Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Pożeracz Hot Rod *Toksyczny Pożeracz *Ognisty Pożeracz *Elektropożeracz *Hrabia Gryzula *Opancerzony Pożeracz *Dziki Pożeracz *Yeti Pożeracz *Pożeracz Jednorożec *Dyskotekowy Pożeracz *Pożeracz Zmierzchu Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Chomper preferuje szybkie ataki na zombie. Przekopuje się pod ziemią i wyłania przed zombie, atakując ich z zaskoczenia. Uwielbia smak ich stóp z małą szczyptą soli. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Atak Walczący w zwarciu napastnik, który potrafi zatrzymywać i spowalniać wrogów. Może zakopać się w tunelu, z którego pokonuje wrogów pojedynczym atakiem. Ważne, by nie dać się zauważyć! Broń główna: Chaps! Potężne krótkodystansowe ugryzienie. Dodatkowe: splunięcie - Przytrzymaj celowania, aby splunąć na dużą odległość. Wygląd Pożeracz ma postać gigantycznej rosiczki. Jest cały fioletowy oraz posiada grzebień u szczytu głowy. Ma długi, pręgowany język. Jego tułów posiada widoczne małe kolce. Posiada ok. 19 zębów. Ulepszenia *''Super przyspieszenie Chompera'' - szybsze poruszanie się thumb|250px *''Twarde ciało'' - więcej punktów zdrowia *''Wzmocnienie jelit'' - przyśpieszona konsumpcja zombie Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Maź'' – fioletowy glut, który spowalnia przeciwników i jednocześnie blokuje im umiejętności specjalne (zadaje też małe obrażenia) *''Tunel'' – możliwość podkopania się i zjedzenia przeciwnika z zaskoczenia *''Kolczatka'' – pułapka, która zadaje obrażenia i łapie przeciwników *''Kleista supermaź'' – uniemożliwia przeciwnikom poruszanie się, lecz zadaje mniejsze obrażenia niż podstawowa wersja i ładuje się dłużej *''Tunel biegowy'' – przyspieszone podkopywanie się, ale trwa krócej *''Najeżona kolczatka'' – zadaje większe obrażenia, kosztem mniejszej ilości Kolczatek do użycia na raz *''Wampiryczna kolczatka (tylko GW2)'' – nie zadaje obrażeń, ale ulecza Pożeracza, który ją postawił *''Pożeraczowe działo (tylko GW2)'' - alternatywa dla mazi; wystrzeliwuje pocisk zadający duże obrażenia, lecz nie spowalnia zombie *''Cheesy Goop (tylko GW)'' – serowa wersja mazi *''Chesterweed (tylko GW)'' – serowa wersja Kolczatki |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Kolczatka'' - Zastaw pułapkę, która ogłusza wrogów. *''Tunel'' - Natychmiast pokonuj wrogów, atakując ich spod ziemi. Wciśnij ataku, aby pożreć cel. *''Paskudna maź'' - Unieruchom i rozbrój wrogów, poddając ich działaniu toksycznej chmury. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Pożeraczem najlepiej trzymać się blisko ogrodu lub z innymi Pożeraczami. Najlepiej atakować od tyłu lub podkopywać się. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna roślina mięsożerna w grze. *Podstawowe zombie (spawnowane przez graczy) najczęściej panicznie boją się Pożeraczy. *Jest chłopakiem. en:Chomper_(PvZ:_GW) Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy roślin z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Klasy Ataku